Coming home again?
by Grayce07
Summary: An old face from the Braxtons Brothers life comes to the bay? Who is this girl? Are the boys happy to see her? And most importantly is she here to stay?
1. 1-Summer Bay

Stepping off the crowded bus I took in the beautiful sites of the golden beaches and clear bright blue sea-waters. It was nothing like back home in Ireland or even at my Grandparents in Yabby Creak. The beaches were a lot cleaner than the beaches I was use too growing up, when I lived in Australia, they were breath taking. After taking a moment to appreciate the view I continued on walking towards a 'Welcome to 'Summer Bay'' sign which greeted me to the small coastal town. Nerves and excitement started to build up inside me, it wouldn't be long now until I got to see them. Knowing that I only had a short amount of time to locate and see the people I dying to see, I set off into the town with my small bag slung over my shoulder. Not having any idea where they lived or even where they worked, would be my biggest challenge. I hadn't seen or had any contact with them since I was nine, six years ago. It wasn't by choice I that I hadn't seen them or that I had lost all contact with them, my dad wanted me as far away from them and the _Riverboys_ lifestyle as possible , so when an opening within his company came available in Ireland he took the job straight away. Two weeks later we boarded a flight to Ireland and have been there ever since, only coming back a few times to visit my grandparents.

Deciding that asking around in some of the local shops and diners would probably be my best option. I could kill two birds with one stone get a drink and try and find some information on the people I was looking for. I came across a small diner close to the pier that I taught would be a good place to start my search. It was modern with plenty of seats available at the many tables located throughout the room. The diner wasn't too crowded which I was thankful for, if the workers were rushed of their feet they might be less inclined to talk. There were two woman working behind the counter. An older woman with red hair that was in line with the bottom of her face was wearing a white blouse with an apron over it, her bottom half was hidden behind the counter as she served a man. The other woman who was younger in age had long brown hair tied in a high ponytail came out from behind the counter and went to clear the empty tables.

As I approached the counter the man being served collected his coffee to go and thanked the woman ''Thanks Irene'' she responded ''Your welcome Nate''. When I reached the counter the woman - Irene smiled at me '' What can I get you darl?'', ''An orange juice to go please'' I replied. As she went to get me my juice I decide she would probably know a lot of the local's and would be a good person to ask for information from. She arrived back with my juice the same time as the other woman came back from clearing the tables. '' That will be $1.20 please''. I gave her the right amount of change and then to ask her,'' I was wondering if you might know where I could find some people, I'm not sure of their address or where they work but I know that they live in Summer Bay'' , ''Course darl, I could try help you find them what's their name's?''. I sighed with relief when she answered, hoping that she would say yes and hoping even more that she knew them and where I could find them, '' Braxton, Darryl, Heath and Casey Braxton. If I could just find one of them it would be brilliant'' I smiled at her. At the mentioning of the Braxton's the other woman seemed interested. 'Hi, I'm Leah'' she introduced, 'How do you know the Braxton's? Taking this as a sign she knew them, or at least where I could find them I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I answered _''I'm their sister''._

 ** _A/N_** __ _I started to write and upload this about 3 years ago. Then I started college and kind of forgot all about it, but recently rediscovered the files I had saved on my old laptop. Im going to teak it a small bit and continue to upload it. It will not follow current storylines and it will feature characters which are dead in the show. I hope you enjoy it and all comments are welcomed! :)_


	2. 2- The Diner

After sharing a quick glance with one another both women turned to look at me,

'' Sister?'' Leah questioned confused.

''Yeah, like a brother only female''

The women didn't seem too amused with my answer, but how was I supposed to respond to Leah's question

'' Are you sure? They never mentioned a sister"

Really 'Am I sure?' Yes I'm quite sure. It's not like I'm going to make it up in all fairness. I'm not going to land in town and pretend that I'm related to them.

'' Yes, I'm sure. Do you have and address or know where I could find any of them?'' The hope and desperation could clearly be heard in my voice. I didn't have much time and after six years of no contact after minute counted and I didn't want to waste any time.

''Em yeah Hun, they live at 31 Saxton Avenue, but you should check out Angelo's above the surf club. Brax's restaurant, it will be easier to find then the house" Irene informed me.

I was grateful to have found out not only where they lived but also where Darryl worked after only asking one person. Thanking both Irene and Leah I grabbed my juice and left the diner leaving both women with confused looks in their faces and went in search of the surf club. Hoping that I would find one of them there. I didn't know my way around Summer Bay, even though I grew up in Mango River until I was nine I don't remember ever visiting the town, dad and the boys tented to stay in Mango River all the time after all they were Riverboys. I didn't want to spend the little time I had looking for them.

I wasn't too sure how the boys would react to seeing me again. I knew they wouldn't blame me for what happened but maybe they expected me to try harder to contact them, I knew where they were but they didn't have a clue as to where I had gone to. When we left for Ireland it was without telling anyone apart from my grandparents on my dad's side. They welcomed the idea not wanting their son or granddaughter near the 'River Boy' life style of fighting, robbing, drugs and trouble with the law. Dad never told my brother's we were leaving knowing that they would not be happy about it, especially Darryl, and would try and stop it from happening.

I was always close to my three older brothers and when my dad and I first moved to Ireland I refused to talk to him for two weeks, apart from when it was necessary. Since it was summer and school hadn't started, I didn't know anyone so I had no choice but to talk to him again. Despite pleading and many tantrums my dad wouldn't let me ring any of my brothers, when I got older and had a phone of my own I didn't have any contact numbers and since I had nothing to do with my mother since I was seven getting a number of her was impossible. Social networking sites weren't much hope either. My dad was very strict when it came to social networking sites and only agreed to allow me on them if I followed his rules and if he could access if he demanded. If I didn't know some directly I wasn't to add or accept friend requests, something he was very adamant about and made sure I did. If I had adding any of the boys he would have known and been would have put a stop to it quickly.

Walking along the beach with my shoes in my hands I kept an eye on the buildings I was passing making sure I didn't pass the surf club or Angelo's. It was still quite early only 8.30 am so there wasn't many people around, although there were a couple of students around. The boys dressed in jeans, white shirt and tie and the girls in checkered wine coloured dress with white socks and flats black shoes walking beside the beach on the footpath and grass area. They all had identical blue backpacks with what I presumed to be the school crest on it.

After about five minutes of walking along the beach I spotted a red and yellow sign reading 'Surf Club' and above that on the second floor of the building a sign in curvy righting was 'Angelo's'.

A small grin spread across my face as I dusted the sand of my feet, slipped on my shoes and made my way towards the large building. I couldn't believe how lucky I had been so far in my search. Hopefully Darryl or one of my brothers would be here. As I walked into the surf club I took a moment to look around, there was a pool table which took up most of the space near stairs which I presume led to Angelo's, there was a gelato bar beside a small counter which housed a till and a few high top table some with stools and some without.

Not being all to contain my excitement at the prospect of seeing one off my older brothers I all but skipped towards the stairs. As I made my way up the stairs I couldn't help the feeling of nervousness which overcame me, what if they weren't happy to see me? What if they were angry that I didn't speak to them in six years? These thoughts were almost enough to make me want to turn around, leave the surf club and get the next bus back to Yabby Creak. But I knew that I would only know how they felt if I kept on walking and faced them. I wouldn't waste the journey, this might be my only opportunity for a long time to see them and I couldn't just throw it away. I slowly made my way up the rest of the stairs taking a moment to calm my nerves as I made it to the top and stood outside the door. After giving myself a little pep talk, I reached out and pushed the door forward.


	3. 3- Darryl

_**I don't own Home and Away or any of the recognized characters.**_

 _After giving myself a little pep talk, I reached out and pushed the door forward._

Looking around the room before I fully entered I noticed all the white chairs were turned upside down and sitting on the tables. A long high top counter ran about 2 meters long near the top of the room facing towards the door. Five or six high stools sat in front of the counter. A selection of drinks were on display behind the counter.

Near the top of the room at a table with some of the chairs resting properly on the floor, sat a man who I'd recognize anywhere even though I couldn't see his face as he was engrossed with the paper spread out in front of him.

As I took a step inside after what seemed like a life time but was only about 30 seconds a voice called out , "Sorry mate we ain't open yet, call back around 11" he kept his head down and his eyes on with his work not once stopping or looking at me.

Taking a deep breath hoping this was going to pan out the way I wanted it to I took another step further into the restaurant.

" Okay, I suppose if your too busy I could call back",

I only had my sentence out when his head shot up, a smile graced my face as I saw my oldest brother Darryl staring at me. He looked shocked, surprised, confused and finally happy.

I slowly turned around, as if I was going to leave, when I heard a chair being pulled back and hurried footsteps coming towards me.

"Hey, wait! Don't even think about leaving Riley." He threatened, but the joking could be heard in his voice.

I quickly turned around to see my oldest brother standing in front of me, not a second later did he have his arms wrapped around me giving me the tightest hug I had ever received. He pulled back from the hug, still holding me as he looked me over once again as if too see was I really there. After taking me in, he seem satisfied that I was real he pulled me in for another hug placing a small kiss on top of my head.

After a few minutes he finally let me go and took a step back.

" God, you've gotten so tall, and your hair is so long. You've just grown so much" he just kept staring at me as if he was afraid I disappear.

" It has been six years"

Immediately the smile left his face and was replaced with a frown. I felt awkward now.

"I know. I looked for you everywhere I could think off, but you just disappeared. I begged your grandparents to tell me where you were but they wouldn't. I tried everything I could think of but had no luck."

"We moved to Ireland"

He smiled as I spoke, "got yourself a little accent too"

I could feel my face burn a little as I blushed, whenever I visited my grandparents they would always comment on how I picked up the accent so quick, I always found myself blushing when it was brought up.

"Yep" I replied not knowing what to say.

''If you're busy I could call back later?" I asked hoping he would say no and that I could stay.

"What?! No stay!" He exclaimed quite fast. "I haven't seen you in years, I'm hardly going to let you walk out that door and send you on your way, now am I?"

As he spoke I walked further into the restaurant, taking a chair of the table and placing it on the door near to were Darryl was sitting when I first walked in.

"Was hoping you'd say that" I replied with a smile as sat down.

''I can't believe you are really here Riley, it's been over six years. Me and the boys didn't know when we would see you again.'' He just kept starting at me with the biggest smile on his face and I knew I made the right decision in coming to find him and the others.

''Your grandparents wouldn't tell us anything only that you were safe and that your dad was looking after you and not to worry. But it didn't make things easier, you know?''

I knew exactly how he felt, we had always been so close and I couldn't remember a day growing up that I hadn't seen him or spoken to him and suddenly there was no more contact at all. ''I know Darryl, dad wouldn't let me ring any of you and I was afraid that you all would forget me'', my voice breaking as I replied. ''hey, hey , hey, don't be silly how could we ever forget our annoy little sister, there wasn't a day we didn't think of you and don't you forget that'' he told me as he took both my hands in his and squeezed the in comfort. ''okay?'', ''okay'' I agreed with a smile.

"So, were is your old man? You staying for good? He asked with a hopeful look as he took his seat from earlier.

 _Would love to hear your thoughts so please review :)_


	4. 4-Catching Up

_"So, were is your old man? You staying for good? He asked with a hopeful look as he took his seat from earlier._

I couldn't bring myself to look at him or answer his question, knowing that the answer I was going to give him wasn't what he wanted to hear. I only have a couple of hours to spend with my oldest brother and I didn't want to spend it with him going off on one.

 _"Darryl Braxton working in a restaurant, who would have taught it"_ I said in a teasing voice, smirking, hoping to advert his attention away from his question.

He gave me a smirk of his own _"Owning a restaurant"_

 _"Seriously?"_ This really stunned me, the Darryl I had grown up with wouldn't have had any interest in working in a restaurant let alone owning one, guess I'm not the only one who changed over the last couple of years.

He just nodded in return. I look around the restaurant with a small smile, if Darryl really did change, would Dad let me get back in touch with him, Heath and Casey? I really hope he would, but for him to know that they changed I'd have to tell Dad that I came to see them and I knew that wouldn't go down well. He would probably be too mad at me for going behind his back to even listen about how they had changed. Although Dad and Darryl had been best mates growing up, he didn't want me to have anything to do with him or my other brothers .He didn't think being around RiverBoys would be the best environment to bring up a child, even if he himself had been a RiverBoy. It helped that Dad had sole custody of me, not having to have any contact with Cheryl my mother, so all contact was cut with that side of the family.

 _"So are Heath and Casey around?"_

 _''Getting sick of me already?"_ He asked in a serious voice, a sad expression dawning his face.

 _"WHAT!? No I just wanted..."_ he cut me off with a loud laugh.

"I'm only joking Riley relax. I call them know okay"

As Darryl took out his phone to ring the boys, I looked through the papers Darryl was working with before I arrived, they were just boring things like invoices from orders and the work rota. Looking at the rota I saw that Casey worked here as a delivery boy, he was definitely getting stick for that.

"They should be here in about ten minutes, I didn't tell them you were here tho, thought it would be better to keep it a surprise. Oh, I can't wait to see the look on their faces". He said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Me either" I agreed with him. After six years the though off having my three brothers in the same room as me had me as excited as a child on Christmas morning.

 _''So Summer Bay? When this this happen?''._ The boys had always been RiverBoys **,** the main reason Dad made us move, now they were living in _Summer Bay_ and owning a restaurant.

 _'' About two years, mam kicked Casey out and one thing led to another and we ended up here.''_

 _''Cheryl kicked Casey out? Why?''_ he gave me a weird look when I called her Cheryl and not mam, but what did he expect, she was never a mother to me.

 _''Eh, cos he decided to stick with school''_ he replied.

 _''You're joking right? I know she is a terrible mother but seriously? Most parents would kick their child out for dropping out. Cheryl really is one of a kind''_ I knew she was a bad mother but this was a new low even for her.

 _''You know what she is like, thinks that she knows better than everyone else''_

 _I was still stunned by this, Cheryl did some weird things and had different opinions on parenting compared to most people but this was just crazy! She had dropped out of school early, got married and had kids, she could barely find work and when she did she couldn't hold them down for more than a few months. Was this what she wanted for her children? Casey was always her favourite, I couldn't of imagined what her reaction would have been had I still lived with her and continued with my schooling._

 _'' Speaking of mam, you going to see her?"_ he asked seriously.

Where did that come from? He knew that not only did I hate Cheryl but she also terrified me and there was a very good reason Dad had sole custody of me and she was the one reason I was glad we moved to Ireland. Not having to live in the same town and accidently bump in to her was such a relief. Id refused to how to her house to see my brothers even if the promised she wouldn't be there. She would often be sent home from work from turning up late or severally hungover and decide to stop into the pub on the way home. Sober Cheryl was scary, drunk Cheryl was a whole different story and not someone I wanted to risk bumping into.

 _"No"_ I said curtly, annoyed that he would even ask me.

"She changed you know, I know she would be delighted to see you" he pleaded her case.

I was getting angry with him now, he knows my feelings about her. I wanted to spend the little time I had with my big brothers but now my mood was doing a 360 degree turn.

 _"Can we just not talk about her, I'm enjoying myself and don't want that to change" I_ think he could hear it in my voice that it wasn't up for discussion because he dropped the subject, but I could tell that he was something he was going to want to revisit before the day was over.

We sat down once more and were catching up on trivial things like how I was getting on at school and how business was going for him when we could hear voices and footsteps coming from outside the door. This was it, I was finally going to get to see Heath and Casey.

 ** _Thanks for reading_** **** ****


End file.
